


Our Empire

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [2]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Mist, crossover series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows " Intersection at Prodigy and Princess"





	1. Chapter 1

**Blueprints**  
  
Her eyes were on her hands, something within them responsible for the sullen mood she wore.   
  
Stepping into her office, he closed the door and cleared his throat while approaching her desk.  
  
Hiding her hands, she shot her eyes to his and feigned a smile, “Hey.”  
  
“What were you looking at?” His view was obstructed completely as she scooted her chair under her desk, “Spill it.”  
  
“You first.” She tossed her head playfully at him, trying to see what he was keeping behind his back, “What are you hiding?”  
  
“Well, I kind of got this idea that you were keeping something important from me. And since I know it isn’t your birthday, I figured it was something else pretty significant.” Exposing a single long stem rose, he enjoyed the genuine happiness returning to her eyes, “I wanted to give you something to show you I noticed.”  
  
“Very nice.” She used her free hand to accept the rose, wiggling a playful brow, “Romantic for no reason? That could definitely be scoring you some points, Blondie.”  
  
“Good, because it’s your turn now.” Taking a seat, he leaned forward and propped his elbows on the surface separating them, “I want to know what’s going on, Steffy.”  
  
“…Thomas called.” Her words caused his eyes to widen, leaving her to hang her head, “I know I don’t talk about my brothers or anyone for that matter. It’s—all very weird in our family. Anyway, he felt the need to remind me what today was since he had it in his head that I had forgotten.”  
  
“…today is what?”  
  
Revealing her hand, she presented a photograph, “It’s my dad’s birthday.”  
  
Michael tried not to let his frustration show, still haunted by the actions he had been responsible for on the one occasion he and Ridge had met. His green eyes traced the details of the photograph, making special note of Steffy’s innocent smile and her father’s discomfort – even in a picture he looked as though he hated Michael, anticipated his arrival into their lives.   
  
Covering her hand with his, he concealed the picture and captured her attention, “Did you argue with your brother?”  
  
“Of course, I did. He acts like I wanted all of this. Like I wanted to be outcast in my own family. Like I wanted my father to hate me and my boyfriend.”  
  
Michael bowed his head with a blush, unaccustomed to the novelty. Everything felt natural; but it amazed him that he was in love, and she had been so ready to declare he was hers.  
  
Leaving his hand, she returned the photograph to a drawer, “It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want to be in my life, and I want nothing to do with his. He’s got his little replacement family at his side, ready to make me feel like some bad dream to him.”  
  
Brooke and her children, Ridge’s replacement, at least that’s how Steffy classified them. Every time she spoke of them, they were like wicked characters from a fairytale - Steffy was the innocent. While he knew Steffy was too smart to be played, he could sense her pain at Ridge’s consistent rejection. She casually excused it as a consequence of her sister’s death, the permanent disconnect she would always share with her father.  
  
Steffy brushed her rose across her pouted lips, putting forth a great effort to hide tears, “Don’t encourage me to call him or make amends, Michael. I need you to just be on my side with this.”  
  
Michael offered a firm nod of compliance, smiling sympathetically.  
  
“You know what would make this day…not suck?”  
  
“Is it gonna cost me?”  
  
“Even if it did, you should be happy to make me happy.”  
  
“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Taking her hands in his, his sarcasm carried through, “What can I buy you?”  
  
“Shows how much you know.” Steffy squeezed his fingers, leaning in with a flirtatious smile, “I just wanted you.”  
  
Again, Michael had to gain comfort with the subject. While he wanted to see no one else, would lose it if she wanted to stray, he had trouble accepting the increase in expectations.   
  
Steffy had never once pressed him, excluding the lingerie peep show. Their kisses had remained innocent, nothing more than little proclamations that they were united. But, in moments like this, when she attempted to be suggestive, Michael had no clue how to react.  
  
If she was serious, he feared what he may do – both good and bad. If she was playing around, he feared she would never want him _like_ **that** – yet another subject he wanted to avoid.  
  
“What do you say? Take out, movies with Sandler, and cuddling on the couch.” Steffy attempted to bring him out of his thoughts, adding playfully, “I’ll even pay.”  
  
“No, I’ll get everything and be at your place tonight.” Michael laced their fingers, trying to match her hints with his own, “Maybe I’ll stay.”  
  
It had happened a couple times already by accident. On New Year’s Eve, she had fallen asleep in his arms before the ball dropped. Soon after that, he slept through one of her cheesy romantic movies. She wrapped herself in his arms rather than attempt to wake him up. Neither of them wanted to end the night, so they often ended up saying good morning.  
  
“Really?” Steffy’s face flashed surprise before melting into contentment, “I’d like that.”  
  
Michael was about to leave when she signaled him to stay seated, “Don’t you have to work?”  
  
“I own this line, remember? I’m entitled to breaks.”   
  
Watching her come around to the front of the desk, he started to laugh when she perched herself on his lap, “You know I have to work, right? I just came to find out what you were hiding on my lunch break.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, “You are the only guy I know who bitches about having a hot girl all over him.”  
  
“I just think there’s probably a better time for you to be hanging all over me. Some place besides your office, for starters.”  
  
“Fine!” Her huff prompted him to grab her hips and hold her still, “What? I get a sentence now? Maybe I’ll say a few hail—”  
  
“Just shut up and kiss me.”  
  
“Well, with an invitation like that.”   
  
Though she verbally protested, she gave in when he took her face in his hands and kissed her.   
  
Once their lips had touched a few times, their nerves mutually settled.  
  
Steffy awarded him with a peaceful smile, “You don’t have any clue what you do for me, do you?”  
  
Brushing her dark locks out of her face, he ran his thumb across her cheek bones, “I just wish I could do more.”  
  
“Just do what you always do. Be here for me.”  
  
“But your dad…your brother, you shouldn’t feel like you can’t talk to them.”  
  
“That has nothing to do with you.”  
  
Michael glared at her, knowing she would do anything to excuse what had happened.  
  
“Look, you are all the family I need.” Steffy patted his chest lightly, kissing his cheek as she playfully spoke against his skin, “Can we leave it at that?”  
  
Michael complied, sharing one last kiss with her before departing, and hoped their night would be absent of all family mention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supply and Demand**  
  
She was home when he showed up at her place, seated in silence on the couch.   
  
Adjusting the items in his hold, he closed the door and spoke with a faint smile, “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be here early? I wouldn’t have used my key.”  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she stood to her feet – baggy sweats hanging off her hips and a Yankees t-shirt hugging her upper frame. She pouted her lip, making her way toward him in bare feet and extending her arms.   
  
Michael mimicked her expression, setting the take out and movies on the floor, and embraced her once she stepped into the circle of his arms. When she buried her face into his shoulder, weakly hugging his waist, he tightened his hold and whispered against her hair, “What is it?”  
  
“Just hold me for a second, okay?”  
  
Michael obeyed yet searched their surroundings for some indication of her discomfort. When he spotted the photo album on her coffee table, he felt the weight return to his shoulders.   
  
At work, he had spent the better part of the afternoon convincing himself he was not the problem. His effort had been for naught as the reminder of her seclusion continued to come into vision. While Michael had nothing to do with her arrival in Port Charles, he knew he was solely responsible for her stay.  
  
It had been easy to tell himself he was wrong in the beginning, when she started the business and was nothing more than a daily text message. Now, complete with the exchange of keys to each other’s homes, it was impossible to ignore how much she had given up.  
  
With a deep breath leaving her red stained lips, she finally pulled back and gestured towards her clothing, “I’m in full homebody, no sex appeal mode so you have to stay, okay?”  
  
“You know I’m gonna do what you ask me to,” He paused, wiping his thumbs along her wet cheeks, “but, please, don’t keep things from me.”  
  
“I’m not. I would never.”  
  
Gesturing with the tilt of his head, he forced her to remember the book on the table.  
  
“Can’t I not want to talk about something? You do.”  
  
Stroking the skin of her bicep, he awaited her eyes before agreeing quietly, “Okay.”   
  
Her eyes gave him a slight apology as he leaned down to retrieve the items. Following him into the kitchen, she pulled herself up onto the counter and watched as he unloaded the bags, “You think you got enough Chinese?”  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, giving the hint of a grin, “Figured, we’d need breakfast.”  
  
“I’m not really an eggroll in the morning kinda girl, Michael.”  
  
“Well, then one of us has to learn how to cook.”  
  
“If you bring up my cooking one more time, I swear I’m gonna—“   
  
The ring of her cell phone interrupted them, causing her to slide off the counter and retrieve it.  
  
Michael glanced back just as her eyes registered the name lighting the face plate.  
  
She met his eyes with her own as she answered, “Thomas, now is not the best time, all right?”  
  
He ceased all of his actions, ready to end the phone call for her the moment he saw her body tense. In all of two seconds, her brother had put her back on the ledge Michael had brought her down from.  
  
“I have to take this.” Removing her had from the speaker, she made her way towards her bedroom, “Yes, I’m still here.”  
  
As her voice became inaudible, Michael dissected his reaction with a careful hand. Was it all about his selfish need to make her happy? Or was it about the way her whole spirit died down whenever the mention of her family arose?   
  
Steffy had a way of changing the subject or avoiding it all together. While she jumped at any opportunity to participate in his family functions, she never mentioned any of her own. As time passed, she mentioned everyone less and less. He should’ve known her mood change had something to with Ridge and her family miles away.  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed, the food going cold.   
  
Unable to maintain his distance, Michael took a slow walk to her bedroom to find the door slightly ajar. He paused, standing still in the dim light of the corridor, and allowed her another moment to end the conversation on her own.  
  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about. Michael doesn’t **make** me do anything. No one does.” The agitation increased in her voice, “No, no, you wouldn’t because you haven’t taken two seconds to ask me what’s really going on in Port Charles. Not once have you been here. You wouldn’t even have called had dad not told you what Michael did that night.”  
  
His jaw tightened at the statement, lightly tapping the back of his head against the wall. Leaning against it, he continued to listen to her defend something she shouldn’t have to.  
  
“It killed him to think he had hurt me, had hurt dad. But all he could think about, in that second, was keeping me safe. Stupid boy for wanting to protect me, right? My own family could care less, a total stranger takes me in without hesitation, and he’s the bad guy?”  
  
Something was different in her tone, something he hadn’t heard since the night she came back to him – since she had convinced him that she’d be there. It was determined, fierce, unwilling to accept any opinion which disagreed with her own.  
  
“You listen to me. He loves me, really loves me. I’m not giving that up for you or anyone else. If that means we don’t speak? That’s fine with me.”  
  
Silence chilled him after her statement, a sniffle somewhere in the background.  
  
He stood still, giving her a moment to make a decision – either join him or call her brother back to apologize. A part of him hoped for the latter, hoped he would no longer be consumed with the guilt of being the barrier between her and her family.   
  
“Michael.” She said his name in a soft breath, forcing a smile as she stepped out of the room, “Are you okay?”  
  
It amazed him that in the midst of her own drama; she still sought to soothe his pain over her own. As she stepped in front of him, acting as though she were fine, he loved her even more.   
  
Standing tall to his feet, Michael gathered her face in his hands and thought aloud, “You didn’t have to do that.”  
  
“Do what? What are you talking about? I didn’t do any—“  
  
His lips quieted hers, not willing to let her be modest or secretive about a statement she had made. Not allowing her to back out of an action she had taken for the sake of whatever they were to each other.  
  
This kiss was different as he could feel the warmth overwhelm him, sparking nerves throughout his body, and followed his instincts, refusing to let the past paralyze him.  
  
Steffy moaned softly at the unfamiliarity of his tongue, snaking her arms around his waist as his hands slid around her waist to the base of her back. When his fingertips slipped under the hem of her t-shirt, his closed eyelids tightened at the heat of her skin.  
  
When she returned his intensity, clearly more experienced in this area, he felt his nerve dissolve. His fear, his anxiety, and absolute lack of knowledge caused him to ease out of the kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, he enjoyed the temperature of her breath as it brushed his lips.   
  
Trying to regain control of his senses, Michael backed away enough to stare into her eyes, “Thank you...for choosing me.”  
  
She had been struck by the moment, reeling as he offered such a simple statement. Placing her hands on his face, Steffy spoke as the color started to leave her cheeks, “Always.”  
  
He removed her hands from his face, gesturing towards the light at the end of the hall, “We should eat before you’re forced to use a microwave.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, leading the way with an affectionate hold on his hand, “I only burned the popcorn once. Could we let it go already?”   
  
Michael complained out of playful habit, willingly following her away from his impulsive slip-up, “That smell stays in the house, Steffy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Human Resources**  
  
“Michael.”  
  
His voice brought him abruptly out of his work, sending his green eyes to meet the awaiting smile, “Jason.”  
  
“You called. I’m here.” Jason made his way into the garage, his gaze clearly tracing details around them, “I can’t believe how much this place has changed…and still looks the same.”  
  
“What am I more organized than you?” A smile danced on his lips as he tried to tidy up, wanting to be on break without any distractions.  
  
“No, um…” Jason cleared his throat, looking anywhere but into Michael’s eyes, “I just remember how much I had to do because of your—you use to be here when I worked sometimes so it had to be baby friendly.”  
  
Michael knew the significance of the space. It was where Jason had tried to make a different life for himself, for the sake of what was once _his_ son.   
  
The story had come in bits and pieces until Michael sat his mother down and asked for all the details, especially those she didn’t want to tell him. Being bounced around as a child had never registered with him until there were moments like this; moments where it was clear Jason had been his family – sometimes he wondered what life would’ve been like had things stayed that way.  
  
Straightening his shoulders, Michael pushed the thought away with a wider smile, “You want to sit for a second?”  
  
“Should I be worried?”  
  
Michael led the way into his office, trying to readjust his thoughts and focus on the task at hand.   
  
There was a reason he had called Jason, and it had nothing to do with his childhood.   
  
Michael took a seat beside him rather than behind the desk, “I really need to talk about something.”  
  
“Are you in trouble?”  
  
“No, not like that. I’m just—you know about me and Steffy, right?”  
  
Jason frowned, opening his hands, “You’re dating? You’re friends?”  
  
“Yeah, to both things, and…you’ve seen her, right?” Michael could spot the confusion setting deeper into Jason’s brow and released a shaky breath, “I’m just—I’m nervous about…what I feel for her. And us. About how things have changed.”  
  
“Changed? What happened?”  
  
God help Michael. His resource for all uncomfortable information obviously still couldn't grasp subtle clues given to him, totally missed any ‘hints’ he was dropping.  
  
“I told her I was in love with her.” Michael saw some recognition begin to register in his blue eyes and went on, “She’s in love with me too. We—we’re together, and I’m not sure what to do with that.”  
  
“You don’t _**have**_ to do anything.”  
  
“I know but,” Letting out a sharp breath, he shook his head, “I want to. And I’m just afraid I’m going to do something wrong…if anything goes—further.”  
  
Jason was clearly uncomfortable, again avoiding his eyes. One minute he got to reminiscence about Michael’s childhood and now he was supposed to give that same kid sex advice?   
  
Michael swallowed hard, quick to add, “Look, if you don’t want to talk to me about this, then I understand. I just—there’s no one else I can really go to and talk about this.”  
  
“No, no, you can talk to me.” Jason blew out a deep breath, attempting to relieve the tension in his shoulders, and met his eyes with discomfort still in the depth of his stare, “What is _the_ problem?” In an effort to relieve the tense muscles in his neck, he moved his head slightly from side to side, “…do you know how to use protection?”  
  
 _Okay, now I wish I wasn’t here._ Michael bit the inside of his lip, forcing himself to focus and continue, “I’m not really worried about protection. I’m worried about the—thoughts. I mean I kissed her, **really** kissed her, and I don’t think I’ve felt that nervous since…”  
  
Jason’s eyes softened when he trailed off, “Michael, what happened in Pentonville…have you told her about any of it?”  
  
Michael shook his head, hardening his stare.   
  
“Maybe that has to be talked about first before you worry about anything else with her.”  
  
That wasn’t the advice he wanted. He wanted to know how to keep Steffy with him; how to keep her happy; how to make this happen without ruining everything with the truth.  
  
~*~  
  
“Hey you.”   
  
Michael had no clue how he got there. His thoughts had kept him occupied for the time between his conversation with Jason and arrival at Steffy’s.   
  
Wrapping the jacket tightly around her body, she stood on the sidewalk in front of him, “Were you planning to freeze to death or what?”   
  
He had blinked and found himself seated on her stoop, “I—I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
  
“Well, come inside, before the concrete freezes your butt for good.” She attempted to take his hand and lead him inward; concern clouded her expression when he prevented her from doing so, “What’s wrong?”  
  
 _Everything. Nothing. I want everything and nothing to change._  
  
Michael’s ideas thwarted any sound from escaping his open mouth.  
  
Immediately, her eyes flooded with tears, “Michael, the stoic thing you sometimes do _**freaks**_ me out so just spill it.”   
  
She retracted her hand with a shift moment, prompting him to shake his head and offer a small smile. Grabbing her hips, he brought her closer and bored his eyes into hers until the fear had dissolved from the blue glare before him. Steffy released a heavy breath once the silent statement had been made, kneeling in between his legs – her chest at his stomach’s level as he stared down at her.  
  
“I’m just thinking. Nothing bad. Nothing wrong.”  
  
Steffy tried to smile, pressing on, “You’re lying.”  
  
“Okay, it’s not something you can fix. It’s something I gotta work through.”  
  
Her warm palms attempted to heat his icy cheeks, “Can I at least know what this is about?”  
  
“It’s about the other night.” Michael bowed his head with the confession, trying to avoid any motivation he found in her eyes, “When I kissed you…the way I did.”  
  
Steffy retracted her touch, folding her hands into each other, “Do you regret it?”  
  
“No.” Relieved to find her crooked grin, he felt the need to add, “But it scared the hell out of me.”  
  
“Why would that scare you, Michael? That meant everything to me.”  
  
He had to smile at this, so glad she didn’t give him advice about what to do next time. By mere omission of advice, he felt maybe he had done something right when kissing her as he had.  
  
“I’m so in love with you.” Steffy whispered with a tender touch returning to his cheeks, eventually lifting his chin and leading him to her stare, “You _**never**_ have to do anything you don’t want to. And you will never have to apologize for a kiss like that, you hear me?”  
  
“Yeah,” Nodding slowly, he brought her into his arms and held her tight against him, “I hear you.”  
  
The possibility of something more in the future still lingered in his mind; but he was more than content in everything they had in the present.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personal Day**  
  
“Okay, what does it say to do next?”   
  
Perched on a stool at the kitchen counter, Steffy’s eyes returned to the computer printout, “It says to pour one cup of the tomato sauce in the bottom of the pan and around the side.”  
  
Michael looked at the pan, silently praying for the best and poured the sauce into the pan. Using a spoon to brush it against the sides, he glanced over his shoulder to see her sneaky smile, “This is gonna be good. Guy Fieri would not mislead us.”  
  
“You just picked the easiest recipe you could find on his listing.”  
  
“Hey, that little rating system is pretty cool.” Michael stopped, acting as though some big accomplishment had been made, “Next?”  
  
“It says to layer the lasagna sheets on the bottom of the pan, overlapping by half an inch.”  
  
Michael listened carefully to each direction, repeating it in his mind before he completed the step. Though he was making a mess, he was proud of his attempt as the lasagna concoction nearly overflowed out of the pan.   
  
“It says it has to bake for forty-five minutes now.”   
  
Shutting the over door, he ran hot water over his hands and glanced over at her.  
  
Her hands were at her neck, her fingertips playing with hair, as her features made subtle gestures towards the different items on the paper.   
  
_{Superman can't cook chicken like this  
and Wonder Woman can't French kiss  
Aladdin only gave me one wish  
  
Spiderman don't forgive me when I'm wrong  
Batman don't look good in that thong  
Catwoman don't keep me rock this long}_  
  
She began to speak, unaware of his stare, “Hey, if you don’t totally screw this up, maybe we should invest in some real cooking hardware. They got tons of stuff for sale on this website.”  
  
Michael wiped his hands before cleaning up his cooking area, “Let’s take things one at a time. So far, it looks like we’re destined for take out.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not the only one who can’t cook, Blondie. I seem to recall a certain guy who can’t even make sure ramen noodles are cooked all the way through.”  
  
“Tastes fine to me.”  
  
“Uck.”   
  
~*~  
  
Michael watched her expression as she finished her first bite, lifting her napkin to her mouth. Dropping his fork, he leaned back and signaled for him to let him have it, “What is it?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing.” Steffy lied, choking slightly and reaching for her water, “It’s good.”  
  
“Right, which is why you’re ready for the Heimlich.”   
  
“It’s good. I swear.” Laying her napkin back in her lap, she cleared her throat after sip, “It’s just—maybe a little too much garlic.”  
  
Michael leaned forward, trying to examine her in the candle light, “That’s it?”  
  
Seated beside him, she patted his hand with a teasing affection, “Yeah, that’s it. Besides that, I’m sure it’s good.”  
  
He gave her one last glare, returning to his food and chewed his way through a slightly undercooked lasagna bit.   
  
_{Wolverine can't cheer me up when I'm sad  
Captain America can't slow dance  
Hulk can't make a boy feel like a man  
  
Aquaman can't work a job with two kids  
Iceman can't cook soup when I'm sick  
Wonder Twins don't know how to work this stick}_  
  
After a moment, Steffy broke their comfortable silence, “So, is this our first date? I mean officially, can we just claim this day?”  
  
He chuckled, grabbing another bite of food, “Why is it so important to have a first date? We’re together all the time.”  
  
“Well, that was all kinds of romantic.” She huffed, crossing her arms, “You have no idea how to do the boyfriend thing sometimes.”  
  
“Okay, wait, I’m just trying to figure out what the significance is. I’m all for romantic. I bought the candles, didn’t I?"  
  
“Yeah, as you were barreling through the grocery store to get all of this crap, you spent a whole fifty cents on two candles.”  
  
He spoke through another bite, “They were a dollar fifty.”  
  
“Oh God, I can feel it.” Cringing, she wiggled her fingertips along her bare arms, “The old, married couple habits just slithering all over me.”  
  
“Does this count as our first argument? Should we document it?” Michael couldn’t help but laugh at her narrowed eyes, raising his hands in surrender after wiping tomato sauce from his mouth, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Yes, we can count this as our first date. For what purpose, I still don’t understand, but I accept it nonetheless.”  
  
 _{Up and away  
Off to work she leaves  
Back at four thirty  
We'll make love till we fall asleep  
When we wake up, she'll put on that cape again  
Me and my hero, me and my angel,   
me and my girl and my best friend}_  
  
“You need a first date to have a first anniversary, hence my inquiry.”  
  
“Isn’t that an old married couple thing?”  
  
Steffy poked her fork at him, a smile beginning to emerge on her lips.  
  
They settled into another comfortable silence. To Michael, nothing had changed with the proclamation. However, he enjoyed the satisfied look in her eyes as they stared at the candle’s flame – it was as though she were using it to stamp a wish.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever had an anniversary…for anything that mattered.” Steffy waited for his eyes, covering his free hand with her own, “I want to have one with you one day.”  
  
Michael turned his palm up, curling his fingers around her hand, “We will.”  
  
“I know it doesn’t mean a whole lot to you. But, to me, these things matter. You matter to me.”  
  
“Was it that bad before me?”   
  
The question was a thought not intended to be shared. He only hoped he didn’t sound conceited, hoped she would understand it was an honest confusion he wanted to clear up.  
  
She drew in a deep breath, focusing her eyes on their joined hands, “It wasn’t this.”  
  
Michael shifted in seat, focusing all of his attention on her. Cupping her hand within his own, he delicately stroked her skin and silently urged her to continue.  
  
The tears had appeared quickly, and she flicked them away. Angry at herself for showing the emotion, she leaned her head back and tried to give into his request, “It was no one’s fault but mine, Michael. I didn’t know I mattered until…”  
  
He reached up to touch her jaw and caress the softness of her skin, urging her to hold her head high. Michael actions did just that, causing her eyes to return to his. Presenting a gentle smile, he kissed the back of her hand, “You don’t have to go overboard, Steffy. I know what I mean to you, what you mean to me, and we don’t have to prove anything to anyone.”  
  
 _{You are my hero  
You don't need a costume everybody knows your name  
The greatest hero   
You can make me feel good even when your miles away  
You are my hero   
You can make the sun shine even when the sky is gray  
The greatest hero   
One kiss from your lips and all my troubles fly away}_  
  
“It’s not that. I want to—I need to thank you.” She saw his confusion and rolled her eyes, clearly frustrated by her own out pour of sentiment, “You didn’t just help me get a business contact or give me friend, Michael. You—you’ve accepted me. You don’t judge me. Everything you’ve done, you’ve done in spite of the fact that I’m Steffy Forrester. I’m the girl who back-stabbed her own father to prove a point. A girl who thought no one could ever care about her if it didn’t have something to do with her money or how she looked. A girl who understood that _**everyone**_ was better than her.”   
  
“That’s not true.”  
  
“No, it’s not. Not for me. Not anymore.” Steffy blotted her cheeks with the corner of her napkin, somewhat pouting, “Did I mess up my make up? I don’t want you to remember a crazy girl a year from now, you know?”  
  
“All I see,” Michael caught her stray tears with his thumb, “all I’ll remember,” then ran the back of his hand along her cheek, “is how beautiful my girlfriend is.”  
  
“Good answer.”   
  
Laughter left her lips, a welcome melody to his ears, as he signaled with his index finger for her to come closer. When she had, Michael had no problem giving her a second memorable kiss.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Hero" - Lyfe Jennings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Partnership**  
  
Her voice echoed, a gentle accompanying touch dragging him out of a familiar nightmare.  
  
“Michael?”  
  
Again, a sad quiet call to him in hopes of helping him escape; his green eyes flew open.   
  
He felt her compassion as it left her fingertips, tracing his lips, “You were talking in your sleep.”  
  
Michael closed his dry mouth, surveying his surroundings.  
  
“You’re at my place, remember?”   
  
His eyes shut again at this, remembering everything clearer as reality became _real_ again.  
  
“You’re covered in sweat.”   
  
The weight of her body had left the bed, causing him to sit up. He mindlessly removed his shirt, trying to cool his body as it remained in an angry fire – wanting to change his reaction to the repetition of the dream. Wiping his face with his hands, Michael tried to straighten his back when she reemerged.  
  
Steffy stepped out of the bathroom, approaching in a black tank top and matching shorts. Folding the cloth in her palms, she was unaware of his eyes as she climbed back onto the bed.  
  
“Here.” With a smile, she took her time introducing the cold washcloth to the back of his neck, “This should help.”   
  
Michael tried to calm down, lower his blood pressure and heart rate with simple breathing techniques. Her nearness made it difficult for him, a welcome reality to horrors he faced in his restless mind.   
  
Continuing with the touch of the cloth, she attempted to make small talk, “I was dreaming about the fashion show when everyone was dying in envy of us.”  
  
Michael grinned with the corner of his mouth, welcoming the ease in unspoken tension, “I don’t ever want to do that again, you know that, right?”  
  
“But you would, wouldn’t you? For me?”  
  
“Unfortunately? Yeah, I probably would.”  
  
She retracted her hand, slightly losing her smile as she unfolded and refolded the cloth.  
  
“I’m sorry for waking you.”  
  
“Please, don’t apologize. I just…I wanted you to know you were safe. Whatever your dream was about,” Steffy returned a free hand to the side of his neck, promising, “you’re with me now.”  
  
Holding her hand to his skin, he kissed the inside of her wrist and deeply inhaled the soapy scent of her skin. By allowing this, completely relaxed and unafraid in his company, she grounded Michael. For a moment, he didn’t feel lost or dangerous. He felt at peace, knowing memories could only suffocate him if he let them.   
  
_I don’t want to be stuck there, Steffy. I only want to be with you. Stay with you._  
  
Taking another deep breath, Michael allowed the calmness to seep in and remind him, as long as she was near, he had a sanctuary.  
  
 _Keep me here._  
  
Opening his eyes, finding hers, he brought his available hand to her face and drew her close.   
  
Michael found a new comfort in the softness of her full lips, his mind void of any other thought than how close she was. Feeling her hands slide down his bare chest, he allowed his hand to get tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss – wanting to memorize the details of her mouth.   
  
She welcomed all of this, responding to his kiss but remaining very still in fear he would stop.  
  
The hunger was new to him as he became consumed with the stroke of their tongues. Leaning into her as she lied back, Michael gave her a few softer kisses as an undeclared thank you for allowing him the lead.  
  
Steffy made a statement of her own, tunneling her hands into the short strands of his hair and urging him to continue.   
  
His normal insecurities were beginning to fade somewhere to the far background as he lied flush against her. The heat he had felt so briefly earlier in the week was now a fire blazing against the cotton of her pajamas and the boxers he wore.   
  
Breaking away from their kiss, he created a path of hot wet kisses along her skin. When he felt a twinge of doubt or confusion, she awarded him another sound of satisfaction between pants.  
  
Michael smiled against her skin when his lips connected with the nape of her neck, recalling the way she shivered whenever he even neared the spot. Tormenting the area with tiny nips and sucking, he enjoyed the sounds echoing through the air.   
  
Her hands gripped his hair as her legs spread apart in a slow and fluid motion. He could feel her bare feet on his calves as she worked her limbs into a wrap around his waist, “Michael…”  
  
His name had never sounded like that, not even from the lips he cherished most, until now. The whisper told him a whole list of things in one word: don’t stop, right there, I love you, be mine, I want you, I need you.  
  
The realization struck him, causing him to stop his actions and pull away. Without leaving his position completely, he tried to focus while his body told him to just shut up already.   
  
“What?” Steffy’s eyes shot down before jumping up to catch his, “Is something wrong?”  
  
“No, nothing’s wrong.” He grinned at her confusion, tucking her hair behind her ear, with a quiet admission, “I just don’t want rush.”  
  
With a slow nod, she bit her lower lip and shrugged her disappointed shoulders, “Okay, we can wait. This doesn’t have to happen tonight. We’ll just—”  
  
Michael silenced her with another kiss, making sure she still felt his urgency as he pressed against her. Once she had begun to return the kiss, he stopped again and smiled down at her impatient frown, “I just want to make sure we take our time.”  
  
Steffy narrowed her eyes, unable to restrain a frustrated laugh, “Fine, but just—quit stopping.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought his chest back to a rest against hers and began to tease with her own sweet kisses near his ear, “Please.”  
  
One word and he was gone. Tonight he would not allow anything to rob him of his refuge. For the first time in a long while, Michael would trust his instinct without any worry about consequence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Appraisal**  
  
Laughter left him when she playfully nipped at the side of his neck, accepting the kiss she soon enveloped his lips in.  
  
When she pulled back, Michael tucked her wild hair behind her ears, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.” Steffy snuggled her nude form to his and he could feel the movement in her cheek, signaling her wider grin. She thought aloud, “I’m not imagining things, right? This happened.”  
  
He could not have anticipated anything remotely close to what he had experienced. It wasn’t only on this night but everything, from meeting her through the entire process of falling in love. Stroking the length of her hair, he brushed her bare skin along the trail down her back, “This is real, Steffy. All of it.”  
  
His reassurance was for himself as well. Saying the words out loud helped him trust their relationship, trust she was not a dream to be robbed from him.  
  
Lifting her head again, she bit her lower lip in an attempt to lose some of the giddiness reading all over her face, “You made love to me.”  
  
The words did not register with him as he thought they would. Instead, they felt like a blissful confirmation. There was nothing ‘wrong’ with what they had done. More importantly, everything he felt was perfectly normal. Like any young man with a gorgeous girlfriend, Michael had a passionate reaction. The past hadn’t mattered, and all he cared about was being present with her – in everything he felt.  
  
Steffy ran her fingertip along his lips, focusing her eyes intently upon them, “You know what this means, right?”  
  
Frowning, he worried, “What?”  
  
“You trust me.” Blinking back thick tears, she retracted her touch and placed her hand on his heart, “You know I would never do anything to hurt you. To ruin what we have.”  
  
Michael felt the guilt surge through his veins. Placing his hand over hers, he gave it a gentle squeeze, “Did I make you feel like I thought otherwise?”  
  
“No, not entirely. It just…it felt like a barrier between us.” Steffy brushed her tears away before he could, “I know there’s a lot that isn’t said between us. There are things you may never tell me, and I don’t judge you for it because God knows I have my own history. But…I was scared maybe you didn’t feel entirely the same way I felt about you. Like you thought you couldn’t trust yourself with me, in every way, you know?”  
  
Michael looked away from her, with a quiet confession, “I didn’t…at first.”  
  
Rather than press him to speak, she curved her body to his once more. She hugged his waist with one arm, snaking her leg around his, and rested her head against his chest.  
  
He drew in a deep breath, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss to the top of her head. Once his nerves had settled, Michael forced himself to push through, “Pentonville changed me, Steffy. As much as I want to forget it, I can’t. It affects every part of my life, and I had no idea how to keep it from dominating me until you came along.”  
  
“…I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. Please, don’t be. You are the only thing that doesn’t allow me to be stuck there.”  
  
“Right, because I’m a bigger pain in your ass.”  
  
“No, because you make me realize there’s a lot more to the rest of my life.” Michael felt her lips lightly brush his chest and began to mindlessly run his fingers along her bare biceps, “Life is easier with you. I know you hate all the simple stuff, but that’s what matters to me. That’s what I have with you.”  
  
Lightly pinching his hip, she teased, “Probably shouldn’t use the words ‘easy’ or ‘simple’ after you just got physical with your girlfriend, Blondie.”   
  
“You know that wasn’t what I was talking about.” His fingers moved to her chin, cupping and lifting it for their eyes to meet, “I can’t describe what just happened.”  
  
“Yeah?” A smile returned to her features, full of pride and flirtation, “Good.” Without warning, she left the warmth of his arms and laid flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling, “…I think we should live together.”  
  
His eyes shot over to her, his muscles immediately tense, “You what?”  
  
“I’m serious. We need to approach this very logically and, if we do, you’ll see things my way.”  
  
“How’s that?”  
  
“Because this is what people do when they don’t want to be apart, when they are all kinds of happy together.” Her eyes drifted over to his, blinking at him with her thick lashes, “We’re only this happy with each other. I say we show some kind of commitment to that.”  
  
Michael’s heart pounded in his chest, tossed from side to side with uncertainty and utter confusion. Propping his head up with his hand, his elbow dug into the mattress as he narrowed his eyes, “One time together, and you’re ready to move in together.”  
  
“I’m sick of pretending, Michael. Tonight just proves that I don’t have to anymore.” She rolled towards him, ignoring the bed sheet as it slipped further off her body, “You are home to me. I don’t want to spend another night without you.”  
  
“Steffy, this is a big decision. We haven’t ever talked about this.”  
  
“We’re talking about it now.”  
  
“Okay, look, you know I love you. I don’t want to be with anyone else. But we have a lot of stuff to work out before we think about this.”  
  
“Why? What things?”  
  
“Our family for one. Yours hates me. And my family’s going to freak out if I do this…especially my mom.”  
  
“And? We’re adults. So give me something else here.”  
  
“What about my businesses on the other side of town? Or your work with the line? You honestly think either one of us is going to concentrate, if we’re living together?”  
  
“Lame excuse. You’re at two strikes, batter, so you better get a home run on this next one.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, trying to find another reason, but there was void. All Michael heard was her request, one that meant little time apart and more time together.   
  
“Okay, you want to hear my reasons why this would be perfect?”  
  
Michael laughed as she pushed onto his back once more, “We’re in negotiations, now?”  
  
“Absolutely.” Steffy threw her leg over his lap, sitting up straight and allowing him another full view of her body in the moonlight, “You’d never have to worry about running home early in the morning to get clothes. Your wardrobe would be here.”  
  
“I’d also have to do more laundry living here, I’m sure.”  
  
“Fine, but with the money you’d save on renting an apartment, we could spend on a personal chef or cooking lessons.”  
  
“And I’d be responsible for the dishes.”  
  
“Okay, would you feel better if I got a maid?” Steffy’s snap caused him to laugh against pinched lips. Running her arms up and down his chest, she tilted her head with a raised brow, “What do I have to do to get you to stay with me?”  
  
“Hmm…” Michael’s hands traveled up her thighs, settling on his hips. His green eyes sketched a mental image of her body as he thought aloud, “This is what you have to wear around the house, all the time.”  
  
Steffy’s mouth dropped and eyes widened at his sudden audacity, a loud amused breath leaving her, “Michael!”  
  
Feigning serious in tone, his crooked grin betrayed him, “I mean it. The second you close the door, you’re responsible for house dress code.”  
  
She slid her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, until her palms rested on the pillow beneath his head, “Really? And if we have company?”   
  
“Why would we have company?” Michael hugged her waist, pressing her body firmly to his, and tried to capture her lips when she was near enough.   
  
Steffy refused him, raising enough to deny him, and sincerity clouded any lust in her stare, “Will you think about it?”  
  
“As long as we can stop talking about it now.” He grabbed her face with his hands, kissing her chin and working a path to her ear, “Focus on other things.” The laughter in her throat, vibrated against his lips as he pledged, “Yes, I promise to think about it.”  
  
Steffy conceded, releasing a loud giggle as he rolled his body back to a position hovering over hers, and wrapped her limbs around him in immediate compliance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad Investment**  
  
Everything was perfect as he woke up, not recalling any dream when he had fallen into a deep slumber. Instead, his senses were stuck on Steffy – who was nowhere to be found.  
  
Stretching his arms and legs, he glanced over at the clock and spotted it was an early Saturday morning. While he knew she was dedicated to work, there should be nothing getting her out of bed before noon on the weekends – it was one of her only rules.  
  
He propped himself up on his elbows, searching the room for clues. Finding nothing, he climbed out of bed with the thin blanket wrapped around his waist.   
  
The brownstone was still, quiet. Everything was in place until he reached the kitchen, finding her empty a big brown bag and fussing over a plate. Saying nothing, he leaned against the wall and watched her move - dressed in the t-shirt he had worn to bed.  
  
Turning to grab silverware, she jumped when seeing him silently ogling her. Smiling as her fear dissolved, she slumped her shoulders, “You ruined my surprise.”  
  
Michael wrapped an arm around her as she leaned in to place a kiss at the pulse of his neck, “What is all that?”  
  
“It was gonna be breakfast in bed.” Hugging his waist, she stared up into his eyes as her dark locks spilled in wild trails down her back, “Very romantic.”  
  
“From where?”  
  
“Kelly’s.”  
  
“You went there?”  
  
“Of course not, I was in bed until my assistant got here.” Steffy chuckled at his nervous look, signing an x over her heart, “I promise I met her at the door and told her nothing about our night. I just wanted to have breakfast for my very attractive,” Her kisses accompanied her words, teasing him with reminders of the night before, “very sexy, extremely perfect boyfriend.”  
  
While Michael didn’t feel he were any of those things, he didn’t stop her especially when her lips finally found his. Grabbing a handful of her hair, his other hand holding the material tight at his waist, he was pleased with the moans he elicited from her – anxious to forget their breakfast.  
  
Steffy seemed to share his sentiment, removing his hand from her hair and using her hold to bring him back towards her bedroom.   
  
They were stopped by the blare of her cell’s ring tone.  
  
Sensing their moment was being taken; Michael pulled her to him and groaned into her ear, “Don’t answer it. Let it go to voicemail.”  
  
“I can’t. Thomas blew up my phone last night, and I didn’t hear it.” She rattled off the explanation as quick as possible, making her way to the phone, “I called him back to leave a message then left the ringer on high for when he called back.”  
  
Michael nodded in agreement, amused by her playful pout towards him before she answered.  
  
“Hey. What do you mean where have I been? I was busy.” Shutting her eyes tightly, her free hand found rest on her hip, “I’m not going to explain myself, okay? You said it was an emergency. I’m calling back. So what is it?”  
  
Michael’s smile faded as a breath left her, sounding like the wind had been completely knocked out of her, “Steffy?” Her name did little to stop her phone from crashing to the floor or her body from collapsing soon afterward, “Steffy!”  
  
~*~  
  
It would figure that his life turned out this way, a moment of the highest high only to be immediately followed by the absolute low. While now would be the perfect moment to breakdown, the precise point to give up, he could not. Steffy needed him to bring her through, help her deal with whatever was to come. His guilt or shame over her predicament would have to come much later; for now, it had to be all about her.  
  
She sat still, scarily still. Tears left her eyes, but the supply never seemed depleted in the pools of her blue eyes. Her breath was consistent and shaky, escaping her slightly parted lips.  
  
His phone rang, the name on the face plate bringing him immediate relief, “Jason?”  
  
“Michael, I got your message. What’s going on?”  
  
“I—I don’t have a lot of time to explain. Steffy has to get to L.A. now, and I need your help to make that happen.”  
  
“Why? What’s going on?”  
  
“It’s her grandmother.” Michael watched Steffy closely, taking a seat beside her, as he made the announcement, “She has cancer.”   
  
Even as the words left his mouth, everything felt unreal. He wanted to tell Jason everything was different now, that this could not happen at this moment in time.   
  
Instead, Michael placed his hand to the small of her back. When her eyes closed at the contact, he continued, “I need to get a flight to L.A. tonight. We can’t stay with her family, so I called the hotel and spoke with someone already. And—and I don’t know how long we’ll be gone, so I need you or Spinelli to keep an eye on the shop, the gym, everything.”  
  
“By the time you get to the airport, your flight will be ready. Don’t worry about anything here; I’ll take care of it.”  
  
“Jason, I know I could never thank you for always helping, but—“  
  
“We’re family, Michael. This is what family does.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Should I’ve packed more?”  
  
The abrupt question brought Michael’s attention from the departing planes to her confused expression. Her demeanor scared him as her eyes had not yet met his, remaining focused and narrowed on the floor amidst an endless amount of tears.  
  
“I have no idea how long I’m staying. How long…she has. I know nothing.”  
  
Michael opened his mouth to response, but her rambling cut him off.  
  
“Should I have bought her something? Do I do that here or at the hospital? Do you think the gifts would be better in shop here or there? Maybe…” She rose to her feet, hugging herself tightly, as she moved among the empty chairs, “maybe I shouldn’t leave until tomorrow. Until I’ve planned better for my stay.”  
  
“Steffy,” He caught her biceps, stopping her mid step, and held her back to his chest, whispering into her ear, “I don’t think this is something you plan for. I think you just need to get to her now.”   
  
Her hands covered his, squeezing until her knuckles changed to a bright white, and a soft confession left her lips, “I can’t do this, Michael. I can’t say goodbye to another person I love. I can’t. Please, don’t make me.”  
  
Embracing her upper body, he shut his eyes and pushed back his own tears, “You have to do this. I’m not going to let you regret not being there. I’m not going to let you wonder about her like you do about Phoebe. You have to be there. Please, you gotta do this for me.”  
  
Steffy choked back a sob, nodding as she hung her head, and followed him slowly when the call came for them to board the plane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Professional**  
  
“Do I look okay?”   
  
Michael turned to her as she fused with her free hand, the other hand locked in his. After checking into the hotel, he had walked her through the process as gently as he possibly good. She had to shower, dress, and head straight to the hospital. Every step was clear to him as he tried to teach her to focus, learn the techniques Jason had taught him.  
  
 _One foot in front of the other. One step at a time._  
  
“You look fine.” Michael assured her, relieved to see her ease into her stance rather than scold him for his simplistic response.  
  
Under normal circumstances, she would. But now, dressed down, Steffy’s focus had little to do with her fashion statement.  
  
When the elevator had stopped, he led her down the corridor. The number was his next goal, his focus, and it was easy to find. However, it was impossible to reach as the crowd nearby turned around with wide eyes.  
  
Michael watched everything closely, attempting to gauge her reaction as she moved closer to him – almost hiding from their attention. She acted like a scared little girl confronted by a crowd of strangers. Lacing their fingers, he stood a little taller and tried to piece it together – which family member was which.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Her father was the first to speak, a face Michael would never be able to forget. Hardening his features, Michael tried to give a silent yet bold warning to him. No matter whom Ridge’s warning was to, it was unwelcome by Michael.  
  
“Dad, I called her.” The huff of the young man, who must have been her brother, brought him to step forward, “Steffy, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away. We were all hoping this would get better.”   
  
Michael could feel Steffy bury her face against his back, softening his glare.  
  
“Oh, honey.”   
  
An older woman, whose features looked much like Steffy, must have been her mother. Her reaction eased Michael’s nerves as she went to her daughter with open arms.  
  
When Steffy’s hand released his, he turned to find her crying in her mother’s arms. Michael shoved his hands into his pockets, trying not to let her emotions reveal his own. His heart was breaking for her, and he found it torturous to watch her suffer.   
  
“Why don’t we go see her?” Taylor, her mother, led her towards the nearby hospital room with a soft warning, “She’s a little thinner, and the medicine’s been wearing her out so…”  
  
As her voice trailed off, Michael mentally urged himself to not let his anxiety show.  
  
Ridge’s voice was immediate in a low, angered hiss, “You have a lot of nerve showing up at the hospital, at _my_ mother’s death bed, with **my** daughter on your arm.”  
  
Michael said nothing, lifting his head and staring straight into her father’s dark ovals.  
  
Resting a hand on Ridge’s shoulder, Thomas attempted to settle the mood, “Dad, come on, Steffy wanted him here. She—they’re together. Let’s focus on Grandma.”  
  
“You really live up to your name. Corinthos men have no idea when to leave well enough alone.”  
  
The second his last name hit the air, Michael’s jaw tightened.  
  
“You nearly kill me in front of my child, and I’m to blame? I’m the one responsible for some convict kid stealing my daughter?”  
  
His hands were fists, his heavy breathing becoming uneven, and rage crept into his veins. Michael saw the satisfaction seeping into Ridge’s stare, forcing him to remind himself to calm down with simple thoughts.  
  
 _Steffy. You’re here for her. She needs you._  
  
“You will _never_ keep my daughter away from us, do you understand me? Never.”  
  
Just as Michael stepped forward, Thomas stepped in front of his father, “Dad, **back** _off_.”  
  
Breaking his silence, Michael challenged Ridge’s glare with his own, “I’m here for Steffy. Not your approval.”  
  
“Michael?”  
  
The call of his name sent his eyes to her, but it did not register fast enough with his mood. The darkened features of his expression were obvious to her before he could mask them.   
  
Steffy stormed out of the hospital room’s doorway, sending her to a bold stand in front of her father, “What did you say to him?” When her father said zilch, she used all her might to push her delicate hands into his chest, “What did you do to Michael?”  
  
“Steffy!” Thomas stepped in, trying to cease her attack, but threw his hands up in surrender when Michael stepped forward.   
  
His protectiveness of her was now crystal clear to another member of her family, yet Michael worried not one bit this time – knowing where he stood with the young woman ready to defend him in return.  
  
“You actually think it was okay to bring him with you?” Ridge’s voice was wounded, his misty eyes meeting his daughter’s, “Steffy, we want you to come home. He’s the reason you’ve been away.”  
  
“That’s right. Blame him! Blame anybody but yourself like you always do!” Steffy tried to fight through tears, shaking with the emotions overwhelming her, “You’re the reason I will never come back, do you get that? I’m here for Grandma, then I’m following Michael _**home**_.”   
  
Michael moved not one muscle, a tower of as much intimidation as he could muster, while she made her way back to him. When her hands were on his face, forcing him to focus on her, his look softened completely.  
  
Steffy smiled at the change, taking his hands in hers, “Grandma wants to see you.” Glaring over her shoulder on last time, she brought him into the hospital room with her, “Come on.”  
  
Once they had crossed the threshold, Michael fought again to remain emotionless. But it was nearly impossible as he faced the one woman who had immediately accepted him in Steffy’s life.  
  
Her cheeks were sunken in, the depth worsened when she spotted him and smiled. The skin at every visible angle was hanging off her bones, signaling a rapid amount of muscle loss. The paleness of her skin was nearly identical to her short white hair, “You’re even cuter in person, kid.”   
  
Michael hesitated when she signaled him closer, confirming the request with Steffy’s nod before taking one step in any direction. He smiled politely to Taylor, who stood to a corner of the room, then stood straight at Stephanie’s bedside.  
  
“Lean down.” Stephanie huffed, waiting for him to give into her request, then examined him with shaky hands.   
  
After a quick feel of his dark blond hair, she pinched the skin of his cheeks and prompted an embarrassed grin on his face. However, when he heard the laughter erupt around him, he allowed some relief to settle into his being.  
  
Locking her tired eyes on his, she inquired in a whisper, “You taking care of my Steffy?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
“Good boy.” Stephanie lightly tapped his cheek, looking past him with the weak lift of her head and finding Steffy, “He’s got good manners. Keep this one around, would ya?”  
  
“Absolutely, Grandma.” Steffy appeared at his side as he straightened his stand. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head against his shoulder and vowed, “I’m not going to let him get away.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Public Relations**  
  
Steffy stared into the observation window as Michael returned from a phone call home.   
  
Walking up behind her, he slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He stood like that for a long time, allowing her to speak or be silent – whatever she needed.  
  
She drew in a deep breath, hugging his arms tighter around her body, “I just want to stand here and…make sure she’s still real. Still here.”  
  
Soon after her confession, he tried to give her a break, “You want to get something to eat in the cafeteria? They gotta have something edible.”  
  
“No, I—I don’t want to leave her.”   
  
“Whatever you want. That’s what we’ll do.”  
  
“Magic words, Michael.” Steffy teased, trying to smile through tears at their eyes met in the reflection of the glass. When he smiled back her, her expression became clouded with sadness, “Thank you for making me get on the plane. I don’t know that I could’ve done that without you.”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere. We’re stuck together, remember?”  
  
“You have no idea how much I love you.” Steffy turned to face him, remaining in the circle of his arms, “And…whatever my father said to you, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“You have nothing to be sorry about. Your dad misses you and hates me.” Shrugging his shoulders, Michael kissed her forehead, “Doesn’t change how I feel about you.”  
  
“Thank God for that.” She rested her head on his shoulder, hugging his waist tightly, “I can’t lose you too.”  
  
His palm smoothed the length of her hair as he whispered, “Never.”  
  
“Steffy?”  
  
The sound of calm yet unfamiliar voice sent his green eyes in search of a face.   
  
A guy, about their age, approached with his blue eyes glued to Steffy as she lifted her head.   
  
“Oliver?”  
  
Though he could detect little emotion in her voice, Michael could feel a twinge of insecurity surge throughout his body as Steffy left his embrace and ran to the stranger.  
  
Oliver wrapped his arms around her immediately, “I had heard you were back in town, but I wasn’t sure. I—it’s so good to see you.”  
  
“It’s good to see you too.” Steffy sniffled, taking a step back with a quick inquiry, “Did you know about my grandmother? Because if you did, I swear I’ll—“  
  
“Come on, Steffy. You know I’ve been out of the loop since Hope dumped me for Liam. I knew nothing until I overheard Thomas talking to Hope about…”   
  
Suddenly, Michael had his attention. Still unsure of whom Oliver was, he offered a simple nod.  
  
“Oh!” Steffy was flustered as she took a stand beside Michael, taking his hand in hers, “Oliver, this is my boyfriend, Michael Corinthos. Michael, this is my old friend, Oliver.”  
  
There was something inquisitive, almost protective in his stare as Oliver extended his hand, “You’re the boyfriend?”  
  
Michael shook his hand, giving a manly squeeze to it, “Yeah, I am.”  
  
Giving a firm nod, Oliver’s eyes found Steffy’s gaze, “It’s good to see you happy.”  
  
Her smile widened as she cuddled up to Michael, “It’s good to have someone make me happy.”  
  
All insecurity was gone as Michael heard their exchange, feeling like a happy inclusion rather than invisible bystander.  
  
~*~  
  
“I have no idea what I’m gonna say.”   
  
“You’re gonna be fine.”  
  
Looking nauseous, she placed her hands on her abdomen, “Right. It’s gonna be fine.”  
  
Michael kissed her temple, massaging the back of her neck, “This is for Stephanie, right? A quick interview to update the public about her condition.”  
  
Releasing a deep breath, she nodded in agreement and closed her eyes.  
  
He understood what she was trying to do, recognizing the move easily. She tried to focus only on his touch and not the nerves wiggling throughout her body.  
  
The stylist had taken the rest of the worry off her hands. Her hair was done in loose curls, framing the peach colored highlights of her face, and the short royal colored dress made her smoky blue eyes appear even darker. Lifting her hand, she wrapped it around the chain at her neck. A smile mutually appeared on their lips as the necklace’s significance was finally caught by Michael’s green gaze.  
  
 _Saint Jude._  
  
“Ms. Forrester?” One of the cameramen gestured towards the open chair, “We’re ready for you now.”  
  
Steffy turned to place a gentle kiss to his cheek, whispering, “Wish me luck.”  
  
Releasing a deep breath for the both of them, Michael prayed for her success. Stephanie had asked her granddaughter to handle the announcement of her condition. Her grandmother had insisted that she would be the only one not overdramatic in the handling of reporters.  
  
Steffy accepted his supportive smile with the grip of her necklace as the interviewer took the seat facing her.  
  
Standing on the sidelines, slightly uncomfortable with media chaos, Michael settled his nerves in the sight of her. She smiled at all the appropriate moments, said the perfect yet simple response, and gave no clue as to the true emotions overwhelming her. For all of this, Michael not only loved her – he had a new respect.  
  
“You know she’s great at these things. You’d never be able to tell how nervous she is.”  
  
Michael’s eyes were finally peeled away from her at the sound of an intrusive voice.   
  
Playfully ruffling his brown hair, Oliver gestured towards the camera monitor nearby, “She’s definitely left a void since leaving town. A lot of cameras stopped paying attention once she high tailed it to Port Charles.”  
  
 _Yeah, funny, how she’s never mentioned anything good about this town – including you._  
  
The thought was bitter and jealous; however, Michael desperately wanted to fit into her world and forced himself to be polite, “She’s doing fine there.”  
  
“Must be. She looks good.”  
  
The jealousy was damn near intolerable as he caught Oliver’s smile set on Steffy. Ignoring the urge to transfer his looks to the floor, Michael stood straighter in hopes his emotions went undetected.  
  
There was a hint of a smile on Oliver’s lips as he crossed his arms, “I’m surprised she’s been in a relationship. They’re usually not her thing. She’s more of an adventure kinda girl, you know?”  
  
Michael could feel the anger simmering in his stomach; sarcasm hinted in his tone, “Maybe you’ve been a different kind of relationship to her than I have.”  
  
“Steffy keeps things very interesting.” Oliver caught his warning glare, lifting his hands in apology, “Not like that. I just meant…she’s incredible. And, if you’re smart, you won’t her very far out of your sight while you’re in town.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, why’s that?”  
  
Oliver said nothing, giving a shrug of his shoulders, and stepped onto set as the interviewer took a brief pause.   
  
Jaw locked, Michael watched Steffy’s reaction to Oliver.   
  
Her eyes lit up, a smile formed on her lips, as she stood to greet him. Hugging his neck tightly, she said something in his ear while Oliver kept his eyes and grin displayed to Michael.  
  
While Michael had a problem with any guy eyeing his girlfriend, the prospect of a man being her ‘friend’ should not make him feel as jealous. He forced himself to think clearly; sure any person on Steffy’s side would be welcome in the coming days.  
  
Oliver returned to his side as the cameraman cued in the interview’s continuation. Signaling towards the monitor, he gently bumped Michael’s bicep with his own, “She’s doing great.”  
  
Michael focused solely on his girlfriend’s image displayed on the screen. As the room grew hushed again, he could hear the interview with newfound clarity – anything to ignore Steffy’s old 'buddy'.  
  
“Ms. Forrester, you’ve been out of the public eye since your fashion line debuted months ago.” The interviewer paused at her uncomfortable adjustment yet continued with his bold line of questioning, “Is it true that you’ve been dating the son of a known mob figure?”  
  
 _Damn it, so much for fitting in._  
  
Michael eyes bounced from the monitor to her tangible image just feet away. In that split second, he began to rethink his role in her life again. There was no way he could ever avoid hurting her, ever avoid ruining her life in some capacity.  
  
“This interview isn’t about me or my business. It’s about my grandmother’s health. But since you ask,” Steffy straightened her shoulders and sent Michael’s eyes back to the monitor as the camera zoomed in on her expression, “I’m dating the most incredible man I’ve ever met in my life. And, you and I both know, a family’s name has very little bearing on an individual’s character.”  
  
Confidence finally returned to him as her response had left the interviewer with no follow up question. Michael turned to Oliver as Steffy started to head their way, agreeing, “She is incredible, isn’t she?”  
  
“How’d I do?” Her question was directed towards Michael, her body immediately within the circle of his arms, “Think she’ll be okay with it?”  
  
He held her, more than satisfied to know Oliver observed this, “She’s going to be proud of you. She always is.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Facts & Figures**  
  
Stephanie had returned to the comfort of her home, leaving family members to take turns on watch. While there was plenty of staff at the mansion, the family was waiting for the dreaded announcement of their loss. People were in and out of the house, from sunrise to sunset.   
  
Somehow, for the first time this week, Michael and Steffy had managed some sleep.  
  
His eyes awkwardly greeted the bright sun as he awoke to aching muscles. Blinking hard a few time to force focus, Michael registered the problem.  
  
They had managed to fall asleep on a large chaise lounge seated outside of the mansion. The mixture of cool air and cramped space served as an angry wake up call.  
  
Steffy adjusted in his arms, stuck in a deep slumber.  
  
Bringing the blanket tighter around her, Michael took solace in the calm her image offered.   
  
Her brown hair lightened in the sun, framing her deceptively innocent features; the tresses felt warm and soft in his fingers.  
  
Before coming to Los Angeles, he had felt untouchable. Everything was in its place as they had consummated their love, allowing him to trust all that they had.   
  
As she lied there, he longed to tell her that he would give anything to have that feeling back. If it meant moving into her place, if it meant a thousand corny dates, he would happily agree. But after watching her here, seeing the family’s turmoil, Michael knew things would never be that simple again.   
  
He outlined the curves of her face with a sad smile, wondering how many times he had missed the opportunity to just stare at her. After memorizing the tiniest birth mark on her neck, his lips found the smooth skin of her cheek. Hearing her moan happily as though she had escaped for just a moment, some source of happiness had returned to him.  
  
Her blue eyes flickered open, full of love when registering his presence.  
  
Running his thumb along her jaw, he quietly asked, “Can I get you anything?”  
  
“No.” She held him tighter, burying her face in his neck, and tried to hide from the sun.  
  
“You know if you let me get you something, I might actually feel helpful.” Michael teased causing her to pull away with narrowed eyes, “Please? I don’t care if it’s just water.”  
  
“Fine.” She pouted her lips, pointing into the mansion, “Good luck finding the kitchen, Blondie.”  
  
Rolling his eyes at the nickname, he stretched his limbs. Michael gave her lips a quick kiss, promising, “I’ll be right back.”  
  
As he entered the home, Michael glanced back to see her shutting her eyes again and walked taller with the knowledge she might rest a little more. He had not bumped into one staff member, yet his feet led him towards the kitchen with eerie familiarity.   
  
However, Michael stopped at the sound of hushed voices engaged in argument.  
  
“No, Liam, I’m not going to pretend like she’s welcome here. She comes and goes whenever she pleases, ruins lives, and this whole family let’s her get away with it! Stephanie is dying, and where the hell has she been?”  
  
“You know how important Stephanie is to everyone. Do you really think she would’ve stayed away this long had she know about the cancer? Come on, Hope.”  
  
 _Hope._ The name registered immediately in Michael’s mind. This was the stepsister Steffy envied and loathed all the same. This girl was Steffy’s adversary in every way.   
  
“I do, and I can’t believe you’d take her side right now.”  
  
 _Someone has to._ Michael’s thought prompted him to proceed inward, finding a petite blond staring back at him with bitterness in her blue gaze.  
  
“Hi.” The man beside her, a new face completely unrecognizable to him, offered a nervous smile, “You’re Steffy’s friend, right?” Voluntarily, he extended his hand, “I’m Liam.”  
  
The polite nature Michael had previously been so determined to hold on to faded at a rapid pace. However, he mustered enough kindness to shake his hand, “Michael Corinthos.”  
  
“Good to meet you.” Liam backed away from him, still visibly anxious.  
  
She put her hand forth after her friend’s unspoken urging, “I’m Hope.”  
  
Michael nodded, refusing her hand with the cross of his arms.  
  
“No need to ask, if you heard me, right?”  
  
Her language was examined by him carefully, even the subtle signals she gave him with her body. There was not a hint of embarrassment, apology, or regret. In fact, the tension in her tiny frame signaled increased frustration.  
  
She picked up right where she left off, an angry laugh in regard to his silence, “I know you only know the Steffy you met in Port Charles. I’m sure you probably love your girlfriend. But you have no clue who she is or what she’s about.”  
  
“Hope.” Liam’s voice was a soft plea for her to stop while she was ahead.   
  
Ignoring him, Hope took a step towards Michael, “Did she tell you about me? About Liam? About Oliver or any other man who’s had the unfortunate luck of befriending her?”  
  
Michael maintained, daring her eyes with his, “I know what I need to.”  
  
“Right like she’s pretty nice to look at? Not a damn thing about how dirty she is. How she’ll stab her own family in the back to get what she wants? That she steals and cheats people like her own step sister to prove a point? To feel a little better about the pathetic person she truly is.”  
  
By this time, the girl was standing a foot away from him – pushing all the wrong buttons.  
  
Michael paused, bouncing his eyes between Hope and Liam, then released a sharp breath, “All I’ve heard since I’ve got here is people telling me who Steffy _ **really**_ is. A bunch of people I’ve never seen. All of them assume I don’t know something about the woman I’ve been with for almost six months.” Leaning in slightly, he backed her up with his glare, “I’ve seen and heard everything I need to know Steffy should’ve came running to Port Charles a long time ago.”  
  
Liam’s hands on Hope’s shoulders kept her quiet as Michael retrieved bottled water from the refrigerator. With one last, disgusted shake of his head, he left the kitchen only to be stopped.  
  
Standing there, her hands tried to remove the tears trickling down her cheeks. Steffy said nothing, turning to run down the corridor and leave him behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Proposal**  
  
“You don’t get it.”   
  
Her soft protest, the immediate distant put between them, was uncomfortable territory for him. When he fought to maintain the space between them in the past, she made sure he gave in. Steffy pushed everything forward; she made him believe in her.  
  
Shoving his hands in his jean pockets, he stood still to prevent the invasion of her space, “Then explain it to me.”  
  
“…I don’t want to explain it, Michael. I don’t want to think about it! Or talk about it! Or justify why I’ve been so horrible to so many people in my life, all right?” She tunneled her hands into her dark mane, strangling the strands, as she closed her eyes. Giving up the eager fight against them, Steffy’s voice softened, “I just want this to be done. I want this part of my life to be over. To stay in this town where I left it.”  
  
 _{You want me to be the God up in your sky  
You want me to be that apple of your eye  
So sweet to think you could make you mine  
Well, it's not so easy  
  
You want me to feel revival in your touch  
You want me to feel everything you're dreaming of  
But, darling, I'm tired, I'm all used up  
Oh, it's not so easy  
It's not so easy}_  
  
“We will leave. Eventually, but you have to be here now.”  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
Michael paused, glancing over at the chaise lounge they had previously occupied – a wish in his heart that he could go back to this morning. Regaining confidence, he took a step forward and vowed, “When this is done, Steffy, we can go back to Port Charles. We can go home.”  
  
“Stop it!” She pointed her finger into the mansion as her words came out in a violent lashing, “You think that what Hope said was the worst of it? It’s not, Michael! It’s not even close! What I’ve done, and who I am, is exactly what they make me out to be, get it?” She ran out of breath, her hands on her abdomen and her eyes on everything but him, “…and you don’t deserve that. You’re too good for that—for me.”  
  
“Wait, what?”   
  
His world collapsed around him upon her proclamation, yet he convinced himself it was mistake. He must have heard wrong. It was a moment of weakness or stupidity, but it was not how she really felt.   
  
Even when she tried to pass him, he caught her bicep in his hand and forced her to stop, “Steffy, I get that what they said hurt you. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I let Hope say anything to me, all right?”  
  
She shook her head, staring up at him, “It’s not your fault. It’s all mine. I should’ve known I would do this. I would put you through all of this.”  
  
“I made decisions for myself, okay? And I wanted to be here, to be with you.” Michael could feel his own tears burn in his eyes while she stared away, “Steffy, I love you.”  
  
“You don’t. Not the real me.” Hanging her head, she continued in soft sobs, “You don’t know a damn thing about me.”  
  
“I know you. **Love** _you_.”  
  
 _{My love, this is more than I can give  
This is more than I can take  
My love, I don't wanna let you in  
To be another mess I make  
I don't trust me with loving you  
  
I wish I could be that diamond you've waited for  
Yeah, I do believe when you say you won't take what isn't yours  
But if I were you, I'd walk right out that back door  
It's not that easy  
I'm not so easy}_  
  
“Really?” Steffy yanked her arm out of his hold, her eyes on his with a hate he had never seen, “I did everything Hope said, Michael. I tried to get Oliver to sleep with me so I could steal him from her. Almost did the same thing to get Liam.”  
  
Somehow, this was no revelation. At least not when it came to Oliver. That guy had been way too suggestive about Steffy for their relationship to have been simple. With Liam, Michael assumed something had happened too, considering he been so nervous upon their introduction and his pleas with Hope – pleas to keep her silent.   
  
Michael turned away from her, needing none of the information even as she offered it.  
  
“I sold my shares to Liam’s father after nearly ruining that guy’s marriage altogether. Blackmailed my stepmother with footage of her having sex with Hope’s boyfriend at the time. And all of this? This is only what I remember of the year before meeting you. There’s tons of stuff I’m probably forgetting.”  
  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“Because you deserve to know.” Her voice trembled as she forced him to turn around, “You need to know that I’m the girl who tried to sleep with you after barely knowing you. I’m the one who used you to contact Kate Howard and create my business.”  
  
“Maybe at first, but you know that’s not how things are anymore.” Michael shut his eyes, feeling a tear escape the tight hold of his lids, “You’re the one who came the night my dad ran. You’re the one who told me you wouldn’t leave. The one who said she loved me and who was already thinking about our anniversary.”  
  
“That’s who I wanted to be.” He found her defeated demeanor through the blur of his tears, the confession leaving her full lips, “With everything I had. I swear that much, but I come here…and I’m someone you don’t know.”  
  
“Look at me,” His order came out stern, unwilling to hear arguments, and she complied as he cupped her face in his hands, “I don’t care who you are in LA or PC. All I care about is who you are with me. You can’t expect me to forget that, to ignore what I _know_.”  
  
“You have to go, Michael.” She pulled on his wrists, forcing him to drop his hands, and wiped her mouth, pushing out her verbal demand, “Now. You need to go home.”  
  
~*~  
  
Steffy left him without choice, disappearing into the mansion and sending a servant to usher him out the front door.  
  
Now, there was nothing left to do but wait for his flight home.   
  
His things had never left his bag, packed as neatly in his departure as they were in his arrival. Paying for the hotel room, an advance of two weeks, he handed over the key and left a scribbled message to be given to her upon her return.  
  
 _I never wanted to leave you._  
  
So why was here? Frantic among the crowd bitching about delayed flights and the list of things they had to do upon reaching their destination.   
  
The answer was anger led him there; the disappointment kept checking for his plane’s arrival; the confusion kept him pacing the carpeted floor.  
  
 _{I don't wanna pull the fog over your eyes  
Don't wanna string you up and out to dry  
Don't wanna pull the fog over your eyes  
Don't wanna string you up and out to dry  
Don't let me lock you up in this circle of my mind  
  
My love, this is more than I can give  
This is more than I can take  
My love, I don't wanna let you in  
To be another mess to me  
I don't trust me with loving you}_  
  
Her voice haunted him, broken and torn. Her tears and confessions ripped away any veil he may have owned in the past. Her command betrayed him, betrayed the promises that had previously passed her lips.  
  
Michael willed tears back, frustrated by their guest appearance in his fury.  
  
 _“You know I would never do anything to hurt you. To ruin what we have.”_  
  
It had been only days ago, and her words felt like they were spoken in another lifetime. Because she had done exactly what he had not expected her to, she had hurt him. Deeply, without regard for what it meant to any kind of future they had.  
  
Their trip to California had ruined everything, destroyed their relationship almost instantly. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he took his place in the line boarding the plane.  
  
 _“Just do what you always do. Be here for me.”_  
  
Her words struck him, causing him to side step the line and engage in a mental debate.   
  
If he left, he would be doing exactly as she requested. He’d also be able to sulk by himself, get back to work and ignore the pain in his chest. But as the line grew shorter, the last of the passengers boarding the plane, Michael’s feet were cemented to the ground.  
  
Every instinct urged him to return to her, convince her they were still solid. He fell into a seat nearby, burying his face in his hands and clenched his jaw.  
  
Over the loud speaker, they were conducting a last call for his flight.   
  
He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to his uncle, too afraid he’d break down over the phone.   
  
_She’s pushing me away._  
  
If Jason answered, despite his hate of texts, Michael would consider every word a sign.  
  
Seconds later, his ringtone blared to signal a new message.  
  
 _She’s protecting herself. Probably you too, in her head._  
  
Michael laughed at the response, tapping his phone against him open palm.   
  
The attendant signaled towards the open door, but he shook his head negatively.  
  
Once the door had been closed, Michael grabbed his bag and backtracked out of the airport’s twists and turns. Outside, he pushed her number on his speed dial.  
  
“Hi, baby. How are you?”  
  
The sound of Carly’s excited greeting eased some of the ache due to Steffy’s rejection, “Mom?”  
  
Her voice changed, consumed with concern, “What is it? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, I just…” He sat on a nearby curb, squinting in the bright sun, “I need some advice.”  
  
 __ **Song Credit: “It’s Not That Easy” – Erin McCarley**


	12. Chapter 12

**Counter Offer**  
  
Michael stood to his feet, giving a nervous smile as his mother approached with open arms.   
  
Though he took solace in her embrace, he tried to play it off, “Mom, you didn’t have to come all the way to Los Angeles.”  
  
Carly pulled away with a bright smile, holding his face, “Are you kidding? My baby boy and shopping? I had the flight booked before you hung up the phone.”  
  
Giving a slow nod, he took a seat with her at the table, “Right, and you just came down here to say hi. Fit a little shopping in.”  
  
“Yes, I did.” Carly accepted a menu from the waiter, adding under her breath, “And maybe fit in a little family time with the Forresters.”  
  
“Mom.” When her eyes avoided his, he leaned slightly on the table, “I just wanted advice. I didn’t need you to bite anybody’s head off.”  
  
“Get your elbows off the table.” Once he had, she laid the menu down with a sigh, “I heard you loud and clear over the phone. I came here to help you work it out.”  
  
“I got it under control.”  
  
“Really?” She brushed back her blond bangs, narrowing her blue eyes in investigation, “Have you talked to Steffy yet? Gone back to that mansion and made her listen to you?”  
  
Michael bowed his head, ashamed and bitter.  
  
“That’s what I thought. Now the way I see it, we got a list of things to take care over the weekend.” Carly signaled the waiter to stay back awhile longer, “And I’m not leaving until some things are handled.”  
  
“Like what? Her family hates me, but it turns out that’s kind of okay because apparently they hate her too.”  
  
“This is one of my issues. I want to know who these people think they are.”  
  
“I don’t care what they think. I care about Steffy. Mom,” He shook his head, feeling his stomach twist into tighter knots, “Ever since we got here, they have her thinking she’s something they stepped in. Her grandmother, who is like her best friend, is dying and not one person has been on her side.”  
  
“Except you.” Carly corrected, causing him sink in his chair. Reaching over to cover his hand with her own, she awaited his eyes before going on, “There are a lot of things I like to pretend aren’t happening around me. Like you being in love with a girl way too much like some other woman I may have known or been in the past.”  
  
Michael laughed despite his mood, pleased to have at least one person on his side – someone who understood why he was on the brink of losing it.  
  
“Speaking as someone who is understood by very few, I can only imagine what she’s going through. How much it hurts to know you’re going to lose something that is irreplaceable.” Her glossy eyes caused him to frown, but she waved it off, “I’m fine. But I’ve seen you two together, I know how you’re feeling, and you two need each other more than you understand right now. If you make it through this, you’ll have someone there for you…forever.”  
  
“Then why doesn’t she want me there? Why did she just kick me out of everything? Of her life?”  
  
“Because you can only lose so much at one time, and it helps if it feels like it’s somehow your choice.”   
  
He thought back to Steffy’s confession, reminding himself she someone how thought she was doing the ‘right’ thing. Regardless, Michael knew only what felt ‘right’ to him, “…I don’t want her to think she’s lost me.”  
  
She stroked his hand with her thumb, awarding his lost eyes with a promising stare, “Don’t you worry about a thing, honey. That’s why I’m here.”  
  
~*~  
  
Michael stood, watching as Carly took her time with her walk, “Mom, the front gate is a little further.”  
  
“I know.” Carly smiled when the gate buzzed and opened nearby to her son’s surprise, “I called ahead.”  
  
A breath of disbelief left his lungs as she led him inward without the resistance of the entire family. His eyes followed the path from her blue stare to the servant at the door, the anxiety in his belly stirred as he registered the man’s face. The same man who had sent him away.  
  
“Mrs. Spencer,” He greeted softly, embarrassed in his words, “Mr. Corinthos.”  
  
Carly tilted her head, standing confidently in place, “And you had something to say to my son, didn’t you?”  
  
“Yes, of course. My apologies for being so incredibly rude the other day, Mr. Corinthos. It will not happen again.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Michael brushed it off quickly, concerned with Carly’s calm, “Mom, what did you do?”  
  
“Nothing. I spoke with Stephanie personally, and we agreed on a lot of things that have happened to you and Steffy since arriving in LA.” Carly turned to the man, grinning, “Speaking of which, will you take me to her now?”  
  
“Right this way.”   
  
“You go find Steffy.” After a kiss to his cheek, she followed the man upstairs to meet Stephanie in person.  
  
Alone again, Michael felt his confidence drained from his body. There was nothing but frustration and reminders of rejection. If he never had to return to California, he’d be a happy man. Michael wondered if he should sit and create some kind of speech before setting out to find her, but the decision was soon taken out of his hands.  
  
“Steffy, this is all going to work out the way it should.”  
  
The second his voice robbed the air of silence, Michael felt the urge to punch a hole through the wall. _Oliver_.  
  
“No, it’s not gonna work out. It’s not gonna be all right.”   
  
Her voice told him plenty as he took a slow walk towards the open terrace doors. She was still crying, exhausted, and heartbroken. It relieved him to know they had those things in common.  
  
“Why did I say those things to Michael? How—how could I let him leave? The one thing going right in my life, and I had to send him packing.”  
  
Michael could now see her seated on the chaise lounge, holding onto her necklace for dear life, as she hung her head with sobs.  
  
Oliver placed his hands on her hunched shoulders, quietly speaking her name, “Steffy…”  
  
Their moment was cut short as Michael made his presence known.   
  
Steffy’s eyes immediately caught his, her wet cheeks lit by the setting sun. Without a second thought, she was out of her seat and running to him.   
  
When she threw her arms around his neck, he closed his eyes and embraced her as he was accustomed to. There was nothing in him angry or resentful; only relief and love washed over his weak muscles as she clung to him.  
  
“You came back.” Steffy whispered into his ear, choking back sobs, “You didn’t leave me.”  
  
Michael pulled away enough to stare down into her eyes, “I told you. You’re stuck with me.”  
  
“I didn’t mean it. I swear I didn’t mean any of it.” Shaking her head, she spoke in shaky breaths as a smile prevailed through tears, “You can’t leave me, Blondie.”  
  
“I won’t.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, bringing her back into the safety of his embrace, “I promise you’re not alone.”  
  
Michael’s glare met Oliver’s while Steffy remained oblivious. Something was off about the guy, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. While his common sense said Oliver was just after his girlfriend, Michael’s gut told him there was more to the story.  
  
Before Michael could question him, the three of them were interrupted by the familiar sound of his voice.   
  
Ridge stepped out, coming between their locked stare, “How did you get back here?”  
  
Steffy refused to leave Michael’s arms, too calm and protected within them, “Dad, stay out of this.”   
  
“Yeah, _**daddy**_.”  
  
Michael’s eyes shut tightly at the sound of his mother’s voice, especially as she oozed confidence in her next order.  
  
“I think it’s about time you stayed out of this.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Networking**  
  
“Ms. Spencer.” Steffy’s eyes were widened as she tried to straighten her appearance, leaving Michael arms, “I didn’t know you were in California.”  
  
Carly’s eyes sailed over to the young lady, softening at the sight of her red eyes, “How are you doing?”  
  
The care he saw in Carly’s approach reestablished his adoration and respect for her. While she could make Steffy regret leaving Michael even for second, Carly had chosen to heed his wishes.  
  
“I’m better.” Steffy nodded, taking his hand and lacing their fingers, “With Michael.”  
  
Carly followed her eyes for a moment, seeing the glare Ridge’s daughter served him, then rubbed her biceps soothingly, “Stephanie would like for you and Michael to see her. Why don’t you head upstairs while I handle your father?”  
  
Michael tried to grab her attention, sighing heavily, “Mom, please, this isn’t the time or place for this. Let’s just all go see Stephanie.”  
  
“The hell you will.” Ridge’s voice did nothing to help Michael’s case.  
  
When Carly faced Ridge again, he saw the fire lit. The one he had expected since her arrival, and he felt the situation slipping out of his control – he had encouraged her arrival, her anger.  
  
There was no way he could leave her alone in it, “Steffy, maybe you should go up first.”  
  
“No way, I’m not leaving you.”   
  
Steffy’s stare further insisted her determination – neither of his favorite women would leave his side as he faced Ridge for a third time.  
  
Attempting to edge his way into a private situation, Oliver stepped towards Steffy, “This isn’t good for you, Stef. You’re doing too much at once.”  
  
Carly’s eyes and neck whipped towards his direction, “Michael, who is this?”  
  
Michael felt free to speak his mind while in his mother’s presence, “This is an old friend of the family who needs to mind his business.”  
  
“Hmph.” Her look was dismissive towards an equally frustrated Oliver. Shooing him with her hand, Carly’s smile accompanied her sarcasm, “You heard my son. You should probably be on your way.”  
  
“I’m a phone call away. No matter what anyone says.” Oliver left with one last territorial look from Michael, making his exit without argument from Steffy.  
  
“I understand Michael is your son and, as a parent, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. But you need to understand that is my daughter and—“  
  
Before Ridge could finish, Carly had taken another step toward him. She settled her hands on her hips and challenged him with a defiant stare, “You really wanna do this in front of your kid? Fine, I’m game.”  
  
“Mom—“ Michael wanted to say more, saw no favor emerging from a conversation between their parents. Feeling Steffy’s tug on his hand, he snapped his mouth shut and took a step back.  
  
The two children became invisible to two parents ready for battle.  
  
“Your son has an unhealthy hold on my daughter. They are too young and too naïve. My daughter shouldn’t have to settle for the first guy who treats her well.”  
  
“And whose fault is that? I mean, I’m curious. While you’ve had so much time to judge my son, have you ever once questioned why your daughter can’t stand the sight of you? Why she was so willing to give up whatever she had here to move all the way to Port Charles? She sells your company from beneath you, puts states between you, and you’re surprised she’s loyal to the person she’s in love with? Are you delusional?”  
  
“Steffy and I have had our problems. But I love my daughter.”  
  
Michael’s eyes followed Ridge’s tearful stare towards Steffy, who hung her head in shame. Refusing to leave her there, Michael’s free hand stroked her head and brought her forehead to his lips.  
  
Noting the exchange, Ridge went on, “And selling a company is a far cry from killing a woman in cold blood. Nearly killing a man you’ve barely met.”  
  
“He thought you were hurting her. And after everything she told him, Michael refused to let that happen again. Meanwhile, you live your life as one big contradiction. Move in a step daughter who you revolve your business around. Stay with a wife who screwed your daughter’s boyfriend. You give everyone a free pass, but the child who deserves it.” Carly could see his anger boiling over and grinned with sick satisfaction, “You would be surprised how informative the internet is, Ridge. You signed off Steffy a long time ago, and I’ll be damned if I let you destroy my son’s life in the process of continuing to trash hers.”  
  
“This coming from a woman who lives her life married to con-men and mobsters.”  
  
“That’s right, and don’t you forget it.” She narrowed her eyes, sending him back a step, “I’ve sparred with the best of them. And now? Every single one of them is sitting in my back pocket, ready to put things into motion with one bat of my eyelash.”  
  
“I’m not going to lose Steffy because of an empty threat.”  
  
Carly raised her hand and pointed her stiff index finger in his direction, “You’ve already lost her. She has more family in Port Charles than she’s ever had here. And if your mother hadn’t been so good to my son, this situation would’ve included much more than a ‘threat’.”  
  
Michael watched Ridge closely as his mother made her journey back to them. So much as a twitch, he might’ve lost his control once again.   
  
Carly touched their shoulders, gently urging, “Let’s go and meet with Stephanie.”  
  
“No.” Steffy’s response was immediate; her eyes were locked on her father’s.  
  
Michael worried, wanting to argue the decision, only to have his mother nod in agreement, leading him inward. Once inside, his eyes never leaving Steffy, Michael questioned her decision, “Mom, I can’t leave her alone with him. He’s going to make everything worse.”  
  
“She’s saying good-bye, Michael.”   
  
His mother’s words were evident in Steffy’s stance. After a smile towards Michael, she had went up to her father and began what looked to be an exhaustive conversation.  
  
Carly rubbed his shoulder, resting her head against his, “She’s got to do this. For the both of you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Comfortable Compromises**  
  
Michael was happy to get a break from Stephanie’s mansion as he and Steffy were ordered to get some rest, get away from the drama.  
  
 _Gotta love Grandma Forrester._  
  
Drying his short hair with the towel at his neck, Michael emerged from the bathroom and surveyed their suite. It now looked like guests had been there: dirty clothes in a pile to the corner of the room; towels cluttering the bathroom floor; and empty dishes cluttering a tray which had been carted in earlier.  
  
Steffy sat at the dining table, examining something closely before her. Her hair was darker whenever it was wet, still damp from the shower she had taken before him. She had gotten somewhat dressed, wrapped in a fluffy white robe provided by the hotel.   
  
Michael managed to dress in boxers and sweats. His hope and prayer was that they would stay in the hotel for one night, escape her family and any further talks of a break up; but if she said she wanted to go back, he’d make it happen.  
  
 _{I'm more than just an option  
Refuse to be forgotten  
I took a chance with my heart  
And I feel it taking over  
  
I'm more than just a number  
I doubt you'll find another  
So every single summer  
I be the one that you remember}_  
  
Touching her shoulder, Michael offered a smile as she hid the item in her hands, “What’s that?”  
  
Steffy’s eyes jumped up to catch his, brimming with thick tears.  
  
“What?” His heart broke at the sight, as she turned her chair towards him, and he knelt before her, “What is it?”  
  
The second he glanced into her lap, he saw his own handwriting staring back at him.   
  
_I love you, and I never wanted to leave._  
  
Steffy set the note aside, explaining, “They brought it up with the food. I just didn’t see until now. I guess I just—I’ve been elsewhere with everything.”  
  
“I’m sorry you saw that.” His green eyes tried to dismiss it, “I had forgotten it completely. I – everything was going crazy, and I didn’t know what to do.”  
  
“You have no reason to apologize to me.” Steffy cupped his face in her hands with a bittersweet smile, “All of this was my fault, and I have no idea how I’m going to make any of it up to you.”  
  
Michael covered her hands with his, placing a kiss to the inside of her wrists, “We’re okay now.”  
  
“No, we’re not. Because what I did…” Steffy dropped her hands, hanging her head, “I heard Hope, and I thought she was right. I doubted everything, including us, and that’s unforgivable.”  
  
“Hey,” Michael lifted her chin and caressed her cheek, “I know your some place where you can’t see straight. I know what it’s like to feel no one understands you or what you’re going through. I’m not going to judge you for that, ever.”  
  
“It’s more than that, Michael, it’s…it’s this feeling I have.”  
  
“Then tell me about it and stop pushing me away.”   
  
When her eyes met his, Michael squeezed her hands. She had to know that he would hold on tighter, if she pushed him away again. She had to know he would never turn on her as everyone else had. Just as she had been his safe place, he would be hers.  
  
 _{It's more than just a mission  
You hear but you don't listen  
You better pay attention  
And give what you've been missing  
  
Too many times  
I've been wrong  
I guess being right  
Takes too long  
I'm done waiting  
There's nothing left to do  
But give all I have to you}_  
  
“I just…I feel…” Steffy tripped on her tears, struggling for breath as she made a painful confession, “Like I’m not good enough. Like I’ll never deserve you. And it’s gonna go away - just like Grandma, eventually, you’ll go away too, Michael.”  
  
Her words hit him like a brick to his gut, a painful reminder of what he had felt in the very beginning. She was too perfect, too beautiful, too much for him.  
  
“…do you remember when this all started?” Her nod encouraged him to continue, “I felt the same way. Like nothing this good could be mine. But it is, Steffy. No matter what anyone says, we belong together. And not your dad, or Oliver, or anyone else is going to convince me otherwise.”  
  
A laugh left her lips as she shook her head, “What is it with you and Oliver?”  
  
“Let’s leave it at ‘I could do without him’.”   
  
“Okay.” Steffy’s grin faded as she leaned towards him, her hands at the nape of his neck, “Promise me, you won’t leave. You won’t let anything or anyone come between us.”  
  
“I promise.” Michael caught her lips with a tender kiss, pulling away and drawing in a deep breath, “But you have to promise me something in return.”  
  
Steffy wiped her tears, firm in agreement, “Anything.”  
  
“You were allowed this one. With everything you’re going through, I understand. But never again.” Tucking her wet hair behind her ears, he tried to sound stern in his command though it came from a wounded place within him, “You can’t make, ask, **expect** me to leave you. You can’t push me away. And you can’t assume I’m going to believe everyone over you. That I’m going to assume your past is worth giving up everything we have.”  
  
She stroked his skin, admiring all of his features before quietly vowing, “I won’t make that mistake again.”  
  
When she brought her lips back to his, Michael found comfort in her touch. He was secure in their understanding; both of them were afraid to lose. Now, he could see the picture clearly – just as he had assumed she was too good for him, she believed it was the other around.   
  
Michael forced himself to trust her at her word and ignore the entire week up until this point.   
  
Everything had been too much pressure on their fragile beginning, demanding too much of their bond, yet they were surviving. It would not break them unless they let it.   
  
_{I'd better find your loving_  
I'd better find your heart  
I'd better find your loving  
I bet if I give all my love   
Then nothing’s gonna tear us apart  
I bet if I give all my love   
Then nothing’s gonna tear us apart}  
  
When she intensified their kiss, darting her tongue into his mouth, he gave in. Michael needed to remind himself they were solid after all that had happened; he needed to touch ground with her.   
  
Sliding his hands up the length of her legs, he massaged her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she teased the hairs at his neck with her fingernails, he undid the tie of her robe and allowed his hands access to the skin left exposed by the black lace of her underwear.  
  
Michael placed tiny, frantic kisses along her skin as they worked their way to a slow stand. Allowing her to lead him towards the bed, he concentrated solely on the spots he had memorized – recalling with great accuracy the ways to make her beg for more.  
  
When she pushed him back on the bed, he propped himself on elbows to drink in her image.  
  
Steffy tossed her robe aside, straddling his lap, and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to return to her – kissing him as though the joining gave her breath after near suffocation.  
  
Michael held her tight, breaking away from the kiss, and searched her eyes for the softness he found their first time together. All he found was apology and regret causing him to slow down.   
  
His lips dipped down to her chest, circling the center with soft kisses in attempt to heal any wounds that had been left upon her fragile heart.   
  
Steffy caught the unspoken gesture, hugging him tightly, and spoke into his ear, “I need you.”  
  
He smiled against her skin, returning her possessive hug, “…you have me.”  
  
After easing in his arms, Steffy captured his lips once more.   
  
When he lied back, she followed him; both of them in desperate need of re-connection, acceptance, and love.

_**Song Credit: “Find Your Love” - Drake** _


	15. Chapter 15

**Unrecoverable Losses**  
  
It took a whole month of suffering for Stephanie to finally lose her battle with cancer.   
  
Even with the family at odds, they pulled themselves together at her bedside; nearly the whole Forrester clan had the opportunity to say goodbye before Stephanie was removed from her mansion.  
  
The double edged sword had wounded Steffy deeply because she was the last one to speak with Stephanie; since then, she had been determined to keep their conversation a secret.  
  
Michael did his best to stay visible to her while also staying out of her way. When she needed to cry, his arms were available. When she wanted to break things and scream, he cleaned the mess. He gave her no timeline for her grief and expected nothing but her honesty, loyalty even as the world was ripped from her hands.  
  
Outside of the church, Michael waited patiently for her to make a move.   
  
The service started an hour ago, yet they sat in the back of the car, silent.  
  
Steffy’s skin looked pale in contrast to the black dressing her body, her hand shaking with the tight grip it had on his.  
  
Despite the numb feeling of his hand, he wondered aloud, “Did you need the driver to take us somewhere else? We can come back, maybe after everyone’s gone.”  
  
“No, I…I don’t wanna leave.”   
  
Michael waited for her to release his hand before readjusting his seat, facing her with concern. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he lifted her chin and stroked her tears away with his thumb, “Okay, we’ll stay here.”  
  
Nodding slowly, she leaned into him.  
  
For a few peaceful moments, Michael held her there and kept her safe. Nothing could hurt her or remind of her the loss; she was surrounded only with his love and adoration.  
  
Steffy spoke up, pulling away with a deep breath in and out, “Let’s go in.”  
  
Michael did as told, getting out of the car and rounding the car to help her out. Snaking an arm around her waist, he led her into the church.   
  
_Thank God for manners at a funeral._  
  
The thought was a bitter reality to him as he sat beside her in an empty back pew.   
  
Though everyone had taken note of them, they had been left alone as the service went on.  
  
As the service was about to wrap up, Steffy stood to her feet and begun a slow walk towards the front of the church.  
  
Michael almost followed her. When she took a proud stance in front of her grandmother’s casket, facing her family and friends flooding the room, he sat back down.  
  
“Grandmother was the last thread holding this family together.”   
  
Steffy’s bold statement sparked mixed emotions across the room, and he was on edge – ready to step in whenever needed.  
  
“She was the last reason I had to be proud of my last name, the only reason I held onto a family that hated me. A family who forgot me…as easily as they forgot my sister.” Steffy’s eyes darted to her father’s as he stood to his feet, tears in his eyes, “She tried to help me make you love me, all over again. To get back what we had when Phoebe was here. Make you love me the way a father is supposed to love a child.”  
  
“Steffy, I do love you.”  
  
“Don’t lie! Not in front of her!” Steffy shouted, pointing towards the casket, and shook her head at a furious pace, “You have made me feel insignificant, along with almost everyone else here. Even as your own mother told you how special I was. How much worth I had. You just—all of you look down and pass judgment upon me. When my grandmother was on her deathbed, who was your punching bag?”  
  
“Steffy.” Her father sounded apologetic as he stepped toward her, only to be restrained by Brooke and Hope.  
  
Michael watched closely, wondering if Ridge was really seeking his daughter – seeking the understanding of a child who was closer to his mother than he was.  
  
“Do you know what Grandma told me before she died? She said if I ever got true happiness, I had to hold onto it with everything I had. Or else I’d end up like everyone else in this family, miserable and ready to turn on anyone at the drop of a hat.” Steffy reached into her jacket, pulling out an envelope and presenting it to them, “She also left me everything she had, hoped it would get everything I wanted in life.”  
  
Michael panicked, registering the anger directed towards his girlfriend, and stood again.  
  
“I have everything I need, and it’s nowhere near this town. Near this family or its money.” Steffy threw the paper at her father, trying to appear prideful despite her endless tears, “This will be the last time you ever see me. The second I walk out of this church, you can consider me as dead as Phoebe.”  
  
Ridge broke down, trying to reach out to her again, “Don’t do this.”  
  
“Grandma loved me, and that’s all I’ll ever need. From any of _**you**_.” Steffy moved away from Ridge the second he was close, breezing out the back of the church and heading towards the car.  
  
Michael’s eyes caught Ridge’s, resentment overwhelming any sorrow previously occupying the man’s gaze, then he proceeded after Steffy.  
  
Despite the commotion he could hear erupting upon their exit, he maintained his calm.   
  
Steffy stood beside the car, arms crossed and eyes closed. When she felt Michael’s hands on her biceps, she leaned into him and drew in a shaky breath.  
  
Michael wanted to ask a million questions: is this really how you want to end this; are you sure you’re ready, that you’re in a place to write off your entire family; are you doing this for you and not for us?  
  
Eventually, Michael chose to say none of this. Instead, he held her closer and tried to be the strength she needed.  
  
Before the church could dismiss the Forrester funeral, Steffy’s eyes had found his with a soft request leaving her lips, “Will you please take me home?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Strategic**  
  
Their return to Port Charles had left him confused. While she insisted everything was fine, Michael felt as though an ocean lied between them.  
  
She went through everything out of routine, every smile and kiss seemed forced. The only part of her life which seemed remotely real was her operation of her clothing line, the empire she attempted to build without the support or legacy of her family. It was the only time he noted any life in her, excitement in her eyes and certainty in her demeanor.  
  
The second she was around him, out of the office, there was a switch that turned off.   
  
Michael had no doubt she loved him; she had proven herself by leaving everything she knew behind and taking his hand – allowing him to lead her home.  
  
But there had been little intimacy between them, no further mention of living together or taking things further. Instead, she seemed satisfied with the way things were.  
  
The strain on their relationship was taking its toll on him. Lying in his own cold bed, wide awake, Michael wondered if she was still at her office or isolating herself in the apartment.  
  
Her last text message of the night had been simple and dismissive.  
  
 _Why don’t we meet up tomorrow?_  
  
He had been so pissed he couldn’t answer; he wanted to come down from the rejection and register again her need to push him away then pull him back to her.  
  
Curling his arms under his head, his eyes set on the ceiling as his mind searched for the clarity he had in Los Angeles – no matter what he would be with her.  
  
He shut his eyes, trying to will sleep on, when he heard the soft knock on his apartment door. Frowning at the time, Michael climbed out of bed and headed to the door.  
  
Steffy stood impatiently at his door.  
  
Michael tried to mask all his bitter emotions and presented a smile, “Hey.”  
  
“Hey.” Her voice was small, unsure as she smiled, “I know it’s late, but…can I come in?”  
  
Michael stepped aside, signaling her inward, and closed the door behind her. Turning to face her, he found her nervously tucking her hair behind her ears and looking everywhere but at him.  
  
As she got her thoughts together, he calmed himself with deep breaths.  
  
 _Just tell me what’s wrong._  
  
Michael took a seat on the sofa, his eyes staring up and searching until they locked on hers, “You okay?”  
  
“Not really.” Her admittance came quick, leaving her before she could play it off. Sitting beside him, her full lips pouted with pain, “I had a nightmare tonight. Nothing new, but…I couldn’t get back to sleep. Then, the next thing I knew, I was here.”  
  
His hand began its soothing habits, rubbing her back and shoulders, as his look softened, “You wanna talk about it?”  
  
“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Wiping her tears as quickly as they appeared, she carried through with her stubborn nature, “I heard Phoebe and Grandma calling out for me. But no matter where I looked or…how far I ran…I couldn’t find them. I couldn’t get to them anywhere.”  
  
Michael didn’t try to make it better. Dreams had the power to be so real they strangled you with the emotion and, if anyone understood that, it was him.  
  
“Thank you for not telling me to give it time. It’ll get better eventually.”   
  
“It won’t help.”  
  
“No, it won’t.” Steffy licked the tears from her lips, anger seeping into her sorrow laced tone, “Michael, if it is not painfully obvious, I’m just gonna admit it. I have no clue what I’m doing. I have no clue how to handle losing the last person in my life who loved me like that, unconditional and for life.”  
  
“Is that what you think?” He smiled when seeing her apologetic look, sighing, “Steffy, I know why you’re scared. I get it. But if you haven’t noticed this by now, I’ll just point it out to you. I love you, unconditional and for life. I won’t turn my back on you, no matter how crazy you get or how much you try to get rid of me. I’m going to be here for you, always.”  
  
“Do you understand how hard that is to accept?” Her tearful question caused him to retract his touch as she added, “No matter how much I want to believe you. No matter how much I love you in return. Every time I believe in something, someone, I get it ripped away from me.”  
  
“You think I’m going to let anyone do that to us? You honestly believe I would let anything come between me and you?”  
  
“No, not intentionally, but…this world has a way of making my life some kind of sick joke.” Steffy took his face in her hands, whispering with cracks in her steel voice, “I will fight for you, Michael, don’t you ever misunderstand that. But I am so exhausted right now. I’m literally drained of all common sense, and I’ve got nothing but fear left to me. And, out of everything I’ve ever had or wanted in my life, you are the one thing that I know…” She dropped her hands, hanging her head, “if I lose you, Michael, I won’t come back from that.”  
  
“I need you to stop worrying about what might happen and realize I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Nothing is going to come between us.”   
  
Lifting her chin, his fingers traced the curves of her face and prompted her eyes to flutter close.   
  
It felt wonderfully familiar to him as he watched her calm return with the touch of his hand. As his fingertips moved along her skin, her shaky breaths became even and her shoulders began to slump as though all her tense muscles were melting away.   
  
Eventually, Michael’s lips tenderly took time with hers. Enveloping each at separate times, he held his hands at sides of her throat and continued to stroke her skin with his thumbs.  
  
Steffy began to respond, her hands on his chest and her body finding a tight press against his.  
  
Michael leaned back into the cushions of the couch and pulled her to him, causing her to straddle his lap and deepen their kiss.   
  
For the first time in weeks, he could tell she was with him – entirely present in their moment.   
  
Nothing about her reaction was for show or fake. Trusting this, Michael convinced himself they would only grow from this.   
  
If he had to take the world on with just Steffy by his side, he was ready and willing.

  
  
_**The End** _


End file.
